


A Bright Girdle Furled (Skip to 46 Remix)

by Revieloutionne



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revieloutionne/pseuds/Revieloutionne
Summary: Kiriko faces her father a final time.(Very AU.)





	A Bright Girdle Furled (Skip to 46 Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Estirose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Bright Girdle Furled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185557) by [Estirose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose). 



 

Kiriko paused as she settled the Signal Ax into her hands along with Chase and Gou. It was terrifying, she thought, to finally get to this point, unable to stop her father through any means but force. If nothing else, they would be able to find closure for some of their father's legacy of destruction and chaos.

She inserted a Shift Car into the Ax. “Let's go, you two,” she said, pressing the button on the side of the Ax. The red signal lit up, and after a moment she tightened her grip. This had to be successful; they had to defeat Banno.

“Excellent,” Chase said, and Gou nodded.

“We're barely holding on!” Heart said, from where he, Brain, and Medic were restraining Gold Drive. “It doesn't look good!”

The readouts on the visor told her the Ax was still taking charge. It hadn't neared overloading yet, but she knew that would come soon, and then they would attack at full power.

But for the moment, it felt as terrifying as if she weren't in armor.

They had to charge the Signal Ax up to its absolute limits, she knew, just so that they would be able to destroy the belt their father now lived in and make sure everything was all right again. Some part of her wanted to run from the fight, let her brothers take care of it. They were still protective of her, she knew, but she couldn't do that. She was Banno's daughter too, and in some way responsible for him as much as they were.

Banno broke an arm free of Brain's grasp. Medic's grasp? It was hard to tell. The Roidmudes were so worn down from the battle at this point that Gold Drive was pulling and shoving them in all directions even as they kept him in one place. He pointed at Kiriko, shrugging off Heart for a moment.

“Do you really think you can stand up to me?” Banno said, laughing cruelly. “Come at me with that Ax if you like, I'll just break your arm again!”

A swarm of Shift Cars appeared, flinging themselves at Gold Drive, doing what they could to distract him and help the Roidmudes restrain him. Rolling Gravity held his feet in place and Road Winter froze them to the ground, just in case. Gou shouted a response at their father but Kiriko was too focused on not breaking out of their formation and swinging the Signal Ax too soon. Hooking Wrecker and Deco Traveler wrapped their chains around him as Burning Solar and Colorful Commercial shone directly into his eyes.

Mad Doctor settled protectively onto Kiriko's arm, wanting to comfort her. One more Shift Car smacking into Gold Drive from the end of its road couldn't do much, so it did what it thought would help most.

“GO FOR IT” the Signal Ax finally shouted as its green light lit up. Kiriko screamed, gathering all her strength and rage into her motion. Her rage at what her father had done to her, to her brother, to the Roidmudes she now considered her family as well, all of it pushed her forward as Gou and Chase collapsed, having poured all they had into the Ax.

Heart, Brain, and Medic saw her coming and formed one last barrier, hugging each other so tightly that Gold Drive couldn't push back. She knew they'd only be able to hold this for a few seconds, but that was all she needed to close the distance and swing.

Just as she made it within striking distance, Banno was able to break his arms free of the Roidmudes' hold and, turning his head so that she felt his eye contact even though she knew that he, like Krim, looked out from the belt he was trapped in, grabbed above for the Ax he was sure his daughter had already swung. She had.

From below.

Her swing would have effortlessly ripped a regular man in two, and a Roidmude with little more trouble. As it happened, she tore through Gold Drive's mechanical body like it was scrap, Ax stopping with a soul-draining clank when it made contact with the belt. The Ax was still releasing energy, and she hoped the Roidmudes weren't caught in the attack. She'd been careful to swing up between Medic and Brain, but couldn't now spare any time to check on them as she threw her entire self into bringing the Ax upward.

Her father was not impervious, as she could hear him gloating that he was, just strong. The Signal Ax had not bounced off of him, nor merely stopped against him, but had made the smallest of dents, which it remained embedded in. That was for the first time he broke her arm, and she had damage to deal for every sin he had committed since. She torqued her body; the Ax moved nearly imperceptibly. Again. Again. Again.

A crack.

Her father's invectives continued passing by her ears almost entirely unlistened to, but she could hear his tone changing. Less certainty, but not fear yet.

Another crack, shattering the faceplate, and Banno was stunned into silence. The Ax returned to swinging at full speed, lifting the belt from Gold Drive's body as it cleaved through the rest. Kiriko kept her eyes on the belt as she swung, reveling in satisfaction for a moment when, at the top of her swing's arc, it flattened face-side against the Ax.

Now that she was certain she would be driving the Ax into her father's face when she brought it and the belt to the ground, her attention started spreading back to the world around them. She had turned as she swung, and could see Chase and Gou in front of her still losing the last parts of their suits as their transformations ended. There were still explosions behind her and she hoped the Roidmudes had made it clear. The Shift Cars had scattered and at some point Mad Doctor had left her arm, perhaps to help her brothers.

“YOU CAN'T DO THIS,” her father screamed, as she did it.

It was over. She could finally relax.

“Sis!” Gou yelled, breaking her out of her daze. Was she in danger? Was it not actually over? She jerked up from the floor, looking to where the Ax still stood embedded in the ground and surrounded by fragments of her father, not able to rise from sitting before Gou was hugging her, crying. “You're okay! It's okay, he's gone, I just was so worried you were too...”

“Are you uninjured?” Chase asked, kneeling beside her and placing a hand on her shoulder. For once Kiriko found herself glad Chase didn't express he emotions strongly. She could breathe at the moment, but a second hug like Gou's might change that.

“I'm fine,” she said. She was about to explain that humans can take time to process big events when she realized she hadn't checked on the Roidmudes, and scrambled as best she could to turn with Gou hanging on. “Heart! Brain! Medic! Are you okay? Are you still here?”

“We're here,” Heart said, somewhere to her left. She couldn't find them until Mad Doctor beeped and she looked up to see it circling proudly around three floating numbers.

“Not entirely here,” Brain said, “but here.”

“It seems you have a talented medic on your team as well,” Medic said.

“Okay,” Gou said, “I'd like to hug you for real instead of through this tire. You can untransform now, one last time.” Kiriko did so, letting the Shift Cars swirl around her and Mad Doctor land on the palm of her outstretched hand. Mad Doctor beeped happily, as did the others, and Kiriko felt as if she had, once again, been reborn.

**Author's Note:**

> Initially I was going to write about Kiriko telling off Krim when she found out he knew Banno had abused the Roidmudes and never bothered sharing this extremely-related-to-their-motivations info and having Rinna build a Drive Driver that didn't need Krim in it, but that seemed more "writing a sequel" than "writing a remix." It was still in my head as part of the changes in this universe though, and is why Krim doesn't show up here if you were wondering.


End file.
